


Fuzzy

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all a blur to Gavin, considering he was the one drunk, but to Ray it was stained in his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> Did an art trade/fic trade thing with tumblr user MythicalCockbite  
> She drew me art and now I wrote her some fanfiction uwu  
> The prompt was Rayvin one night stand. (Though I kinda just did whatever oops)

For Gavin, it was all a blur the next day. His head throbbed as he reached for his phone on the floor next to his bed. Reading the time, he groaned and threw the covers over himself, hiding away from the rest of the world. All he knew was that after going to the club with some chums from work, he went home with someone. Geoff had been out of town with his wife and kid, so not like he had to worry about disturbing them. Still, he wished they were there so that they could tell him who he fucked last night.  
The someone, however, remembered everything.

—————————

It was a blur of limbs and clothing as Gavin led Ray to his room. Shirts hung over the couch and pants scattered in the kitchen, the two vigorously made out until Gavin's back hit his door. As the Brit pulled away to open te door, Ray suddenly felt a surge of guilt pooling in his stomach. "M...Maybe this isn't such a great idea. I mean, you're totally fucking drunk." He brought up, gnawing at his lip. Gavin started giggling likea school girl, struggling to open his door, though that was just his usual brand of incompetence. "It's just for fun, Ray! Lighten up, you smeg."

Finally, the door opened and Gavin immediately plopped down onto it, trying hard to give Ray a sexy look. However, it just made him look overly confused. Ray snickered and crawled on top of him, going immediately for his neck. Gavin moaned right away, letting his eyes close. It felt like blissful heaven right at that moment and he never wanted it to stop. The way Ray's tongue swirled around in circles, creating intricate shapes against his collar bone and around the base of his neck, it was all a bit much to take. Gavin squirmed, his right hand blindly searching for Ray's dick. It trailed up Ray's thigh and gently rubbed at his waist until he finally started to rub at Ray's obvious arousal.

"Gav..." Ray breathed out, kissing up his jawline. To him, Gavin's skin was perfect, touchable. He wanted to kiss and tease every inch of him before starting anything else, but he knew it'd take too long. Considering Gavin's drunk ass would probably pass out as soon as he could. Suddenly, Ray bucked into Gavin's touch, groaning quietly. Next to Gav's ear, though, it sounded so loud and raw, he wanted to hear it again. So he gripped Ray's dick through the fabric of his boxers, eagerly awaiting that groan of pleasure. Ray delivered, grinding into Gavin's hand this time. The Brit giggled, proud of himself.

Ray put his hands on either side of Gavin, lifting off of him. "How about we move this along faster?" He whispered seductively, reaching a hand down to stroke Gavin. The blonde whined, arching his back to try and get more friction. As much as Ray missed Gavin's hand on him, he knew by the look in Gavin's eyes that he was getting really out of it. So Ray moved a bit away, tugging down on Gavin's boxers and removing them. For a moment he paused, just staring at his friend, completely naked. He was gorgeous, sexy even. Ray licked his lips, tossing the boxers aside. Gavin stretched and attempted a pose, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow, mood killer, dude." Ray teased, rolling his eyes. "Then why are you so hard for me?" Gavin asked, running a hand through his own hair. The Puerto Rican blushed and avoided the question, instead choosing to just continue. He gently reached out and took Gavin's mostly hard dick in his hand, stroking it up and down. Gavin tossed his head back, moaning openly. Fuck, was Ray glad The Ramsey's weren't there. with his other hand, he slowly cupped the Brit's balls and lightly squeezed. In turn, Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed, muttering incomprehensible words. After a bit of that, Ray stopped, pulling his hands away from Gavin. He whined, of course.

"Rayyyy!" He complained, flailing his arms like a child. Ray chuckled, stroking Gavin's cheek. "Ew...you just touched my knob with that..." He whispered a lot more quietly. "Yeah, and?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. He never replied. Suddenly, Ray remembered something. "Oh, shit...hang on, Gav. I'll be right back." Gavin muttered something as a response, but Ray was already gone. When he came back, he was greeted with the sight of Gavin lazyily stroking himself. "Impatient much?" Ray asked, crawling back onto the bed with a condom and lube in his hand. Gavin just giggled.

"So, uh...how do you want to do this?" Ray fiddled with the condom wrapper, not quite ready to open it. "Mmm...fuck me, Ray." Gavin told him, smiling wide. Ray blushed slightly as he tore open the wrapper and carefully slid on the condom. "Are...you sure?" He asked again, needing reassurance. "Rayyy...it's not my first time, ya know! Silly little, sausage." Gavin proceeded to giggle again. "You've..fucked a guy before?" Gavin sighed, grabbing Ray's hand and shoving it in the brunette's face. "Shhhhh, Ray. Girls...like...pegging..." Was all he said before grinning and letting go. Ray shook his head, but smiled all the same.

After the struggle of getting Gavin to assume the position on his knees and prepping him, Ray finally coated his own arousal and got behind Gavin. It was slow at first, slow and gentle. The Brit would sigh with pleasure and push back, showing that he wanted more. That's when Ray started to pick up the pace, really fucking Gavin as hard as he could. The sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the house, mixed with their loud moaning. It could've gone on forever, if it weren't that they were so close already. "Fuck, fuck, Gavin!" Ray cursed, eyes squeezed shut.

The two came shortly after, Gavin sputtering out nonsense before absolutely collapsing on the bed and drifting off to sleep. Ray tried to catch his breath, shakily removing himself from Gavin, and then removing the condom. His guilt suddenly came back full force. "Fuck...shit! I...need to get out of here..." He whispered to himself, finding all of his stuff and walking back to his apartment. He knew the chances of Gavin remembering was slim, but...there was still a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not great at smut, but I hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
